Demons, Daughters and Side Stories
by Remful
Summary: The world is not all war, romance and marking exams. A collection of stories based in the "Demons, Daughters and Endless Paperwork" continuity.
1. How (not) to name your Daughter

**This is the collection of side stories for 'Demons, Daughters and Endless Paperwork' I promised. They'll be in no particular order, and usually fairly short. Although I will not write further in canon than the main story is. **

**If you have ideas for 'side stories', be they funny, sad, AU or otherwise, feel free to leave them in a review or a PM. All side stories are canon to DDaEP unless otherwise stated.**

* * *

**Imperial Year 1175, just south of Derdriu**

_By the Goddess, I'm bad at this._

"...I can't just keep calling you 'baby'." The young man groaned for the third night in a row. "It isn't right."

The baby in his arms, somewhat predictably, merely babbled happily. Byleth let out a sigh, and rocked her gently. "Yes yes, Papa's confusion amuses you...cheeky little gremlin."

Various books were strewn across the floor of his tent. Stories, histories, poems. Any source he could scrounge together for ideas. Byleth had thought to ask his father what his mother's name was, but Byleth was in no mood to speak to him now.

He let out a sigh, and sat down in the middle of his tent, and gently booped his daughter's nose. She in turn moved to grasp at the finger, even earning a quiet, affectionate chuckle from her father.

He looked around him, and blinked. "Right then my precious little one, new idea. You point at a book, and we'll pick out a name from it...that way I can deny responsibility if you grow up and dislike it."

"Mmmpa!"

"...I'm taking that as a yes." Byleth stated as he knelt down. Adjusting her so that she could see the various books around them, he began speaking again. "Alright then. Pick a book, Sweetie."

With a look of vague concentration that had little place on a baby of her age, she waved in the direction of a book. Without reading the title, he opened it up to the contents. He started to read out names whenever he found them.

"Baa!"

Byleth raised an eyebrow at his daughters exclamation."Did you hear the one you like?...Amy?"

"Mmpa!"

"Amy, hm?." Byleth mused. It was a good name. Short and sweet. And with a little bit of Eisner family tradition thrown in, his daughter had her name.

"Amy Helga Eisner." He said it aloud. And then said it again. After a third time, his mind was made up. He turned his gaze to his daughter. "How does that sound? Do you like it?"

She giggled, and Byleth took that as confirmation.

"Alright then. Shall we go and introduce you properly then, Amy?"

* * *

**Fun fact: Amy is, like Byleth, the name of a demon in the **_**Pseudomonarchia Daemonum. **_**It also means 'Beloved', apparently.**


	2. The Daughter meets the Bears

**If you have ideas for 'side stories', be they funny, sad, AU or otherwise, feel free to leave them in a review or a PM. All side stories are canon to DDaEP unless otherwise stated.**

* * *

**Imperial Year 1175, just south of Derdriu**

It was the fifth day after his daughter had been delivered to him that Byleth Eisner finally emerged from his tent. The other mercenaries of the Bronze Bear Company had brought food and water to him of course, but none had actually seen him leave his tent.

So when he, carrying his daughter, entered the Mess Tent, silence fell inside. The eighteen year old stood uncomfortably at its entrance, and looked around. His father was absent, as were a few of the watchmen, but other than that, the whole company was there. Which was both good and bad. Good in the sense that he could get it over with and introduce them all to Amy at once, and bad because now every eye in the tent was on him now...

"Been a while Bee." Someone called out. "You feeling any better? You've had us worried!"

"I apologise for that." Byleth sighed. "And yes, feeling a little better."

"Good to hear!" Another declared. "Can't have our Demon feeling down now, can we?"

Byleth said nothing, and found a place to sit. He gently rocked his daughter in his arms, and it was Clark, ever dependable Clark, that asked the question. "Who's that Byleth?"

"She's..Ah..uhm…" Byleth stumbled over his words. "She's my daughter."

There was silence for a few moments before a barrage of questions, cheers and laughter washed over the pair of Eisners. A steady stream of mercenaries stood up, some of them come up to clap him on the shoulder, others come over to coo over the babe in his arms.

"So, does the little lady have a name?" Clark smiled. "Who is this newest Eisner of ours?"

"Yeah! Tell us the name Bee!" Someone called out.

"Amy." Byleth replied. "Her name is Amy."

"Amy huh?" Someone in the tent said. "A good name." Another agreed. "Well, looks like we know what supplies we'll be needing then." A knight in the far corner sighed.

A confused look appeared on Byleth's face. "What do you mean?"

"You think we'd not help you out kid?" Clark asked with a grin. "You're one of us, so that means so is _she. _We're the Bronze Bears, and we look after our own."

Confusion gave way to a genuine, relieved smile. "..Thank you, Clark."

Clark grinned, clapping his hands together. "Alright then. Looks like we have something to drink to, huh?"

Byleth snorted in amusement, and turned his gaze back to his daughter. Introducing her to the Bears had been easy, for all involved. But far harder would be introducing her to his father, his own unpleasant feelings towards him aside

"A problem for another day, hm?" He cooed at Amy. "Let's take it one day at a time."


	3. Lessons from a Brigidi Healer

**If you have ideas for 'side stories', be they funny, sad, AU or otherwise, feel free to leave them in a review or a PM. All side stories are canon to DDaEP unless otherwise stated.**

* * *

**Imperial Year 1179, Former Nuvelle Territory, **_**Bronze Bear Company **_**Camp**

Karin Seymour prided herself on professionalism. She had done ever since she began her career as a healer. It had been about eight years since she had joined up with the _Bronze Bears, _and she never looked back. True, the Brigidi woman had once been a noted healer at the Temple of the Water Spirit back in her native lands, but the archipelago was such a tiny part of the world. With the _Bears, _she had been as far afield as Salamis, the Almyran capital, and seen combat on the continents of Fódlan and Almyra.

She had saved lives, and she had taken lives. She had been further east than any of her countrymen before her and made many, many close friends. Captain Jeralt had more than earned her trust and respect. _His son on the other hand..._

"...You want to what?"

The Demon cleared his throat. "I wish you to teach me how to braid hair."

For a single moment, her eyes drifted up to the young man's own dark locks, and snorted. "Might be a little difficult to braid hair that short, Eisner."

"Not for me, for Amy."

_Ah, that makes a lot more sense. _Karin mused. "I see.."

The youngest 'member' of their band, the _Bears _beloved 'Little Cub'. True, it personally made her more than a little uneasy, having a child, a _young _child, constantly around camp. But the fact that it gave her an excuse to tell someone tales and stories from her homeland was...pleasant. She herself had no children, nor any close relatives with them, so telling the youngest Eisner stories was the easiest way for her to interact with her. The trust it had earned from Amy was also a boon, as it meant that she was the one Byleth trusted the most with his daughter's health. Moreover, it meant that she was the one that _Amy _trusted most with her health...or as much as a four year old needed to, at least.

"...Fine. We'll use the horses." Karin told him with a grin. "Since it'll be Sunny in Hell before I let you practice on me."

Her practice of her native faith had never bothered any of the _Bears, _but it did cause some momentary confusion on the Demon's face, before it returned to its usual, neutral appearance. "That is fine by me, thank you."

Her grin widened. "And I know the perfect way to repay me, too."

"That Dagdan brandy you are fond of, I know." Byleth sighed. "Not sure where I'll be able to acquire said brandy, though."

She couldn't resist. "Dagda."

"I can get Dagdan Brandy in Dagda? I never would have guessed." The Demon drawled in response. "You are aware of how rare that is in mainland Fódlan. It may take time, but I'll procure you some, happy?"

"Yep!" Karin cackled. "Now come along, Demon. As much as it is fun joking around here, we both dislike wasting time, no?"

Captain Jeralt had more than earned her trust and respect. _His son on the other hand...Karin found him to be no end of amusement._


End file.
